sakurahimekadenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rurijo
Rurijo (瑠璃条 Rurijō) is one of Enju's followers. She was created out of branches and leaves. She is also a doll created on the image of Princess Sakura by Enju. Before she was created by Enju, she was merely just a stone that absorbs the lives of human beings and transformed to look like a Lapis Lazuli. After Enju created her, she was unable to move because she was still made out of wood, but she figured that she needed to absorb water once a day in order to be able to move around freely. Appearance Rurijo has the same appearance as Princess Sakura, except that she has shorter hair than Sakura and pink hair. Rurijo also has a stone embedded on her forehead as to indicate that she has immortality and immense strength of a youko. She also has markings all over her body too. She needs the markings on her body in order to survive. She must not let these markings fade away otherwise the branches that connect her body will separate. Personality Rurijo has a different personality as compared to Sakura. History Relationships Princess Sakura: Rurijo holds a deep hatred towards Sakura and she tries to kill her in Volume 4 when she and Sakura met each other in the basement. Rurijo tries to kill Sakura and take her body as her own so she could become the real Princess Sakura. Sakura tells her "Even if you do this. you won't be able to get a hold of his heart!" However, Rurijo was confident and she disguised herself as Sakura and attacked her, she pretended to be injured and Enju went out looking for Sakura until he came across Rurijo. Rurijo bumped into Enju and Enju was surprised to see how injured she was and asked what happened. Rurijo explains and says "why did you create something like that? It's scary to see a living doll with the same face as me." Enju already knew that she wasn't Sakura because he says "What did you do with Sakura, Rurijo?" Enju is able to spot a person's identity without any mistakes. As the story progresses, in volume 11, Rurijo, again attempts to kill Sakura because she was abandoned by Enju due to the fact that she betrayed him and befriended Hayate. Also the fact that she helped Hayate by breaking the spell he was under. When Rurijo breaks into Aoba's house, she tries to kill Sakura and Sakura transforms and the both of them battled against each other on Aoba's rooftop. Enju: Rurijo has always have feelings for Enju and she will continue her love for him. She has great respect of him and will always follows his orders without hesitation. She fell in love with him unconditionally because Enju was her master and also the fact he was kind to her. The others accepted her, but during that night when she saw the moon's face, she seen Princess Sakura. The princess of the moon that shared the same appearance as her. When Maimai and Shuri were having a conversation to each other, they said that Rurijo was only a substitute of Princess Sakura and that Enju only created her because she wanted to see his sister even though Rurijo was a fake designed to share the same appearance as Sakura. Hayate: Rurijo first met Hayate in his frog form while bathing in a river and have feelings for Hayate spending time together in the river. When he was captured, she helped him escape and sprinkled Hayate with moon water to restore his humanity. Name Rurijo's name (瑠璃条) means "lapis lazuli streak" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Youko